Bigger Than Love
by BellaaaBlossommm
Summary: Living is a privilege. Breathing is everything. I felt alive, more than ever, when I took in that first breath of air. Then I was certain, there was nothing more thrilling and misleading. Or so I thought.


**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Naruto**

SUMMARY- Living is a privilege. Breathing is everything. I felt alive, more than ever, when I took in that first breath of air. Then I was certain, there was nothing more thrilling and misleading. Or so I thought.

* * *

**Bigger Than Love**

30 days till Christmas and all I know, Is I'm not quite ready to let go of this past year. I have so much to show. One more month and all I need  
Is a sign from you, that you think of me, If you don't, than please just say so  
Cause all I do, is think of you

And it's wearing me out, it's wearing me down. This holiday, is nothing but frowns for me, But I've got a gift, you see  
I'm making a list, hell, I'll check it twice. Of all the things you've done in my life, And I'll send it your way  
So you see why _I love you.._

* * *

She stood, above a cliff overlooking a swaying darkness. She felt a breath on her neck. **His** breath was on her neck. Hot and indulging. His arms encircled her waist tightly. His dark locks buried into the nape of her neck.

"I see you've come to visit me. You haven't visited in almost a year," she said softly with disappointment gleaming in her eyes.

"I know," he mumbled into the back of her hair.

The light ocean breeze flickered across her face. Blowing her hair into her face during the process. Her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"Why? Why didn't you visit me at all?" She asked, slowly releasing her self from his tight embrace. She spun around to see his face. His beautiful handsome face, the face which she longed to see.

They stared deep into each other's eyes, for a moment his face softened. "Because, Sakura I'm not going to be here forever. Either way, you're going to have let me go. I'm not coming back Sakura. Can you not understand that?"

"…"

"Sakura what do you want me to say? The impossible?" He asked raising his voice looking at her. She cringed at the tone of his voice. "Do you see that Sakura?" He said gesturing to a gravestone. It was small, and there was a crack down the side of it. The name not as clearly seen as many months before. He started to walk towards it. His eyes weak, while he squatted down to rub some of the dust collecting on it. There now more clearly seen was a name.

_Uchiha Sasuke.._

She suddenly remembered the time he proposed to her…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Um? Sasuke..where are we going exactly?" Sakura asked wondering where her boyfriend of 2 years was taking her. He held her hand as if to guide her, instead for the mere pleasure._

_They had just left from seeing a movie and they were about to go to dinner. "Sas—"_

"_Would you just shut up?" He sneered._

_She was a little taken back by his tone, and immediately silenced._

_They came up to a restaurant with lights hanging all along the front. Beautifully lit trees surrounded it. The colors were all a blur from afar but either way; far away or close up they were simply breathtaking._

_They entered the restaurant, where they were lead to a quiet empty table in the back. It was lit by numerous scented candles, and was surely the dream spot to dine throughout the whole place._

"_Wow, this is amazing," she said looking around in awe._

_The waiter appeared out of a mob of surrounding an entrance where people sat, impatiently to eat with there designated others._

"_Hello, I'm Menno," the bright faced woman said. "May I take you're order?" She said facing Sasuke, ignoring the pink heads existence. But then again, who could blame her. He was gorgeous and flawless. _

_He raised his eyebrows at Sakura, implying that she should go first. Sakura took this into notice, and immediately and unnecessarily loudly, cleared her throat turning to waitress's attention away from the striking beauty._

"_I would like to have the beef tenderloin," she said smiling. She silently handed her menu back to the waitress, and turned to face Sasuke._

"_And what about you sir?" the waitress asked. "I'll have the same as her," he said simply._

"_Okay, and how would you like it done?"_

"_Medium-rare please," Sakura said. "Make mine the same as hers," Sasuke said._

"_Okay, coming right up," the waitress said scurrying away._

_She came back with two full plates of food. They both ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. _

_Once they finished their meal, they called the waitress back for dessert. Sakura mindlessly, dropped her napkin under the table. She crawled under the white tablecloth and rummaged around for it._

_Aware of this, Sasuke put his plan into action. While his lover was hidden under the table he mumbled into the waitress's ear. She quickly nodded and waited for the pink head to come back up to the surface._

_Grumbling Sakura got back up and, as gracefully as possible straightened herself out._

"_Tonight we have a special, it's the chocolate bombe. Very common, classic. Filled with rich fudge, its simply mouthwatering," the waitress said._

"_I think I'll pass on that," Sakura said. "I'll just have the shortcake," she said. _

"_Oh well, I'm so sorry, but we seem to be out of that shortcake," the waitress said._

"_Well, I'll have the apple crumbly then please." Sakura said._

"_Uhm.,were out of that too," the waitress said nervously._

_Sakura was becoming annoyed now. "Well, then I'll just have some Vanilla Ice cream." She said with a bitter smile._

"_W-Were out of that t-too."_

"_Fine, then I'll have a glass of water please,"_

"_I'm sorry miss—"_

"_Are you trying to tell me that you're out of water?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow at the waitress who looked like she was about to pass out about any second now._

"_Y-Yes miss, we are out of everything. Except for the chocolate bombe. That's a good choice miss, I'll be right back." She bolted away before Sakura could protest._

_Sakura crossed her arms over her chest tightly. "I don't think that she was out of everything," she said to Sasuke who just sighed._

_Minutes later the waitress came back to their table holding something covered by a tin. Sakura, paid attention to her unordered desert, not noticing the bullets her lover was currently sweating._

_The waitress carefully placed the tin in front of Sakura with a smile and walked away. Sakura gave the tin odd looks before slowly opening it._

_She let out a loud gasp when she saw the sight before her. _

_There laying on top of her desert, was a ring. It was stunning; it glimmered as the little faucets of light hit her eyes. She looked at in with awe. _

_The waitress suddenly came back with the check, and handed it to Sakura. She slowly opened it, and almost fainted._

_Written next to the balance due, were words. She burst out crying when she read them._

"_Sakura, will you marry me?"_

_She sat in silence, and looked up at the nervous face of her lover. "Oh, Sasuke.." She said tears falling freely from her eyes. _

"_Yes..I'll marry you," she said happily. She got up and attacked him in a hug across the table. He let out a breath of relief. And accepted all of pecks she gave him._

"_I love you," she said looking into his eyes. _

"_I love you too."_

**END FLASHBACK**

He stepped away from it, so that she could see it more clearly. Before she could even look at it, she turned her head away and stared back down at the deep waters. For it haunted her for over a year. It stared her down with the deepest pity. Whenever she came here, it was like the darkness was consuming her. Eating away at any life she once had. If she tried to fight back, it would just become stronger. There was no escape.

She let out a small sob that did not go unnoticed by the deceased Uchiha. He sighed and slowly walked over to comfort her. "Shh, it's alright Sakura," he said hushing her. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have.."

"You could have what Sak?" he asked in a gentle voice. "I c-could have..I-If I had known. Sa-Sasuke you n-never even told m-me," she said between sobs. "I-I didn't know. How do you think I feel?? I woke up one m-morning, and you were gone. You were t-taken from me. I-I asked why..I asked why they t-took you. Out o-of all the people in the w-world. Why.."

"This wasn't you're fault. I didn't tell you because..I couldn't stand to see you're face when you found out." He said quietly.

"Yes, but Sasuke didn't you ever think of how I was going to feel? How this affected me? How I wake up to see my husband dead before me eyes without warning. How I found out later that you were aware that you were going to die? FOR A YEAR!" she screamed.

"You're right. I shouldn't have hid it from you. When the doctor told me about the tumor..i didn't know what to do. I was confused and, shocked, and I just didn't know how to tell you," he said looking guilty.

"So you hid it from me? So on the day of your funeral. I looked over your dead body, and wondered what I did wrong. What I did to deserve this?" She fumed.

She took a couple of deep breaths, before she turned to look at him again. Breathing always clamed her. It was like a splash of water after a moment's rest of an 100-meter dash. It was her first love. Her first truth, the first moment when she felt alive.

"Sak, I don't know how to say, sorry. I don't know why, this fate was bestowed upon me. But that's far from the actual point. Sometimes, shit happens. Sometimes, things change whether there for better or for worse. And as many times as you've heard this crappy little saying, it means more than what you really think. Life goes on. And I wish there was something less cliché than that. But it's the truth. It's a road. Roads aren't all made perfectly. The come in different shapes and sizes to our liking. Occasionally they have sudden holes, but in the end, all you can do is find a way over them."

She stared out at the ocean, not wanting to see the face of her love. She feared if she did, she would just break down.

"Sakura, don't be afraid to fall in love again, you'll forget all about me, and what happened. You'll move on with life. You won't be dragged down by this pain. I'm sorry that I caused you all this agony. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to tell you."

"And how would you know how I feel? You left without a goodbye, you left me. Alone, craving for the darkness to sweep me off my feet, and just kill me. Kill me so I could be with you.."

She slowly crumbled, slowly and slid off the cliff. The wind blew as the falling blossom headed straight first back into darkness.

Right before, a strand of her hair, touched the depths of darkness, she was swooped up, by a figure with large, glorious wings.

She held it tight as they reached the cliff again, only to see, Sasuke was no longer there. As the enchanting winged creature placed her on the ground, she noticed that this Angel of mercy was familiar. The same Slender, muscular body. The same dark eyes, which showed emotion, if you were lucky. The dark hair.

The angel that saved her..was Sasuke.

He stayed overlooking the sea, in mid-air. His wings moved in a remarkable harmonious movement. He looked down at her, with soft eyes.

"Do not waste you're life on me Sakura. I am not worth it. You will live on. God gave you this gift, he gave this to you Sakura. He let you live. I want you to make the most of his gift. I want you to fall in love again. With whoever, or whatever you happen to fall in love with. Remember me Sakura, but do not let that get in the way of your happiness. This is the last time I am going to visit you. Tomorrow, you will find something. Come back to this cliff at midnight. Heed, my lecture Sakura. Goodbye," with that he slowly flowed back up into the dark sky.

She fell to her knees, and hugged herself. All she could think of was that he was really gone. He wasn't coming back.

---

That next morning, she awoke on her bed. Still very fuzzy about what had happened the previous night, she remembered. _"Sasuke.." She thought._

She walked over to the cliff, where she had her last encounter with her love.

Through the day she sat on the cliff, by his gravestone. Today, strangely enough, it seemed different to her..It was, well glowing.

It sparkled as if a million diamonds were encrusted into it. She had never seen it this way before. It was gorgeous.

She sat down, so that she could lean next to it. More air surrounded her. And she quietly dozed off.

She awoke to a light tap on her shoulder, but when she opened her eyes, nothing was there.

"_Must have been the wind" she thought. _

She got up to stand on the edge of the cliff, and overlook the night sky. It was 5 minutes to midnight, and Sakura had remembered that Sasuke had mentioned he had something for her.

She looked to see if she could find any sight of her love, but all she could see was the stars in the sky. They glistened gracefully, twinkling in the night. The moon was bright and brilliant. I seemed to glow brighter than she had ever seen before.

She turned to look back at his gravestone, with her familiar faint, wasted eyes. Her heavy, hallow heart. Her tender, clearly unspoken words.

She spotted something flying through the breeze. It was a small envelope. She rushed to grab it, but it kept escaping from her reach. It threatened to fly over the cliff, to be lost forever, but she grabbed it just in time. She flipped it over to the front and read the name on it.

"_To Sakura.."_

She started to tear it open, and unfolded the letter inside.

_Sakura,_

_These are my final words to you, until you come and meet me up here. I'm making all the arrangements Sak. I want you here when it's your time, not when you try and make it. Believe me it won't work. You've made me a better person. Someone who looked forward to life. I wish that I were still there with you. I want to thank you for loving me. I want to thank you for, changing me from the cold-hearted bastard I was. I don't know how to say any of this. But I am eternally grateful, to you. I am eternally grateful to fate, without it, I might not have ever found you. I am always here in the distance watching over you. Thank you._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_P.S. Don't forget, I will always love you_

Sakura folded the paper back into three's and held it, close to her heart. She closed her eyes, and let a single tear fall down her porcelain face.

This was it, she held her head up high and stared into the heavens.

"I will do it, I will do it for Sasuke." She said confidently. With that she slowly disappeared into the night.

* * *

Cause no-one's taking me out. And nothing's pulling me down. I turn my head to the crowd. This love is big and it's loud  
This is a car in the crash. This is the light in the flash, this is the answers you know. But you're just too scared to ask

If there's a hole in your heart. You gotta pull it together. It takes the courage to start, But now is better than never  
It takes a push and a shove. Somehow it's never enough  
_And its alarming how quickly we forget that_

Yes, I love Uchiha Sasuke. That is a fact, which will never change. He was the man of my lifetime. The man of my dreams. The man that fulfilled my passion to live. He gave me the honor of being his wife. The honor of loving him. He told me once that life is a road. A journey that we have to get through, no matter how much it sounds like a corny soap opera. The truth? Roads take turns. They spin in directions, we sometimes cannot control. They stop us from proceeding to our destinations, and they make it almost impossible for us to get over. Sometimes you cannot do it alone. Sometimes is takes the help of someone else to make you realize this, sometimes all you need is an angel. Sasuke, is my angel. He showed me that, I have a long time to go, before god's gift wears off, and gives me a new one. A ticket into heaven. Sasuke, told me that I need to live. My time to leave is now. It's been 65 years after I encountered, the angel that saved me. I am withered, but full of this life I was given. This is the right time to be with the man I love. When my time is done. Not when I try to change or make it. I used to think breathing was everything, that it was what gave me life. I was wrong, because the undeniable truth it that, nothing is bigger than love. This is my story. It is unwritten, and untold.

**FIN**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: this could have been so much better…I'll rewrite if I guess, unless reviews change that. If you actually like this, then I'm glad. I hope you all enjoy this. I'll be continuing Impulse for those who are curious. And shortly starting a new Fic. No flames!!! Reviews!!**

**-Bella XD**


End file.
